Aburame Aki
'''First Name''' '''AKI''' '''Last Name''' '''''ABURAME''''' IMVU Username '''''AKIHIKOKIYOSHI''''' '''Nickname (optional)''' '''''TO BE DECIDED''''' '''Age & Date of Birth''' ''(( Character Age here also please include ''''MM/DD/YY ... Set 100 A.N. ))''''' '''Gender''' ''(Male or Female)'' '''Ethnicity''' ''((''' 'Yukigakurian... Etc, etc'''''' ))''''' '''Height''' ( ''Character's height goes here. But try to keep it realistic.'') '''Weight''' ''(( Your weight ))'' '''Blood Type''' ((A, B, AB, B, etc etc...)) '''Occupation''' (( Store owner, Ninja, Citizen )) '''Scars/Tattoos''' ''(If you so choose to have a scar or tattoo. Please bare in mind, we would like to see of how your RPC obtained said scar/tattoo. And with the given age of which you will come in with. Please be reasonable with the scar or tattoo.)'' '''Affiliation''' ''(( The village of which you reside in. Ie: Yukigakure..etc etc. ))'' '''Relationship Status''' ''( For incoming people such as Academy Students, this will be set to single. But if an agreement is worked out for later in the future for two characters to have a possible relationship. This can be arranged. )'' '''Personality & Behaviour''' ''( Bare min of 100 words, We would love to see 200+ on how your character acts and behaves in any given situation. Ie: A hard time in their life/How they act around their friends.)'' ( '''''The more detail provided. The better the RP will be!''''' ) '''Nindo (optional)''' ( What is your Character known to say? ) *''"Within pain, you find strenght"'' *''"I will become the Hokage! Believe it!"'' '''Bloodline/Clan''' ''((Your Clan or Family and information about them, if you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures in .))'' Family ''( If you have Family Members that exist within Kunai Chrronicles, or they are an NPC. Their names go here with some information and background as to how they are tied to you IC. )'' '''Ninja Class''' ''(Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc... If new, you would be an Academy student, unless further talked with the Kage or Jounin of said Village. )'' '''Element One''' ''(Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightninig)'' ''( You don't HAVE to choose an element now, its an option )'' '''Element Two''' ''(Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightninig)'' ''( You don't need to choose to have a second element, its an option. Some great figures within Naruto didn't have a Chakra Nature at all.)'' '''Weapon of choice''' ''((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one by your Sensei IC.))'' '''Strengths''' ''( When looking at Strenghts, refur to your Clan's Traits. As it will list of Nin, Tai, Gen, Intel, Strenght, Stamina or Hand seals are two of your straights of strenght. As Academy students as well re recommend you put those two traits to start off with so it gives a benifit and an aim for the long run of training. As well as give you challenges to face. )'' '''Weaknesses''' ''( When looking at Weaknesses, refur to your Clan's Traits. As it will list of Nin, Tai, Gen, Intel, Strenght, Stamina or Hand seals are two of your straights of strenght. As Academy students as well re recommend you put those two traits to start off with so it gives a benifit and an aim for the long run of training. As well as give you challenges to face. )'' '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):''' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):''' '''Total:''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] (E-Rank) '''Allies''''''/Enemies''' ''( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) '' '''Background Information''' ( ''As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word background. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 wods. Include your Clan background. As well, if you start at a set age, like 10 years of. Create a past for yourself, and also try to refrain from being an orphan as it would limit you greatly from learning your Clan or Family Jutsu's. It would greatly hinder you in the long run. '') '''Roleplaying Library''' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: '''Approved by:'''